Tales of Flesh and Blood
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: based on a fan fiction comic on DeviantArt. what would happen if Kurt has homicidal tendencies and Blaine was slightly cannibal? Can they keep their morbid relationship a secret? Rated M for Violence, suggestive themes, blood, and language.


**Tales of Flesh and Blood**

**A.K.A. The adventures of Canni-blaine and Kurt the serial killer**

**A/N: Ok, so this is in Kurt's POV. when I'm done with each Chapter i will give a link (or try to) at the end for you to see the comic panels for yourselves.** **i will also say how many panels i used so you know when to stop reading the comics. (You can look ahead if you want but it might ruin it for you)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Glee belongs to Fox and the storyline belongs to _LillyCrystal_ from DeviantArt.**

Yes, I, Kurt Hummel, am standing here. And no, that isn't paint covering me, its blood, and I'm soaking in it. I'm not the only one though. You may be confused and wondering how it happened. Let me go back, back to a time where I lived without fear, fear that someone would find out my secret that I chopped up bodies on a regular basis. Yes, this is true but old news; I have homicidal tendencies, big whoop. Let me take you back to a time where I still attended McKinley High and was a member of New Directions. Actually scratch that, I'll take you to the point where I stopped attending McKinley and started attending Dalton. I was a secret lifeless, killing psycho who didn't think much of being alive and tortured at that stupid school… that is, until I met…

_Blaine Anderson…_

Now I know what you're thinking… Cute, gay boy who likes shoulder touching and hand holding=Win. Man could you be farther than the truth. That disgusting, dapper douche ruined my LIFE! When he started to get weird it didn't surprise me, I mean, he was just too perfect to be true.

"Blaine, are you OK? Why are you looking at me?" I asked him while we were practicing one day.

"Wha-? Oh! Uh that one strand of hair distracts me!" Blaine said blushing. He was referring to a strand of hair that falls in the center of my forehead.

Blaine just kept staring at me, I figured it was no big deal, maybe he just liked me.

"HEADS UP!" Someone yelled. We were playing Tennis in gym and Blaine was behind me. The next thing I heard after the yell was a loud SMACK, coming from the high speed tennis ball hitting Blaine up-side the head. I turned to look at him and he was fine so it didn't worry me. But there was this, incident.

"Pavarotti! I brought you some glitter!" I said in my sing-song voice. I opened the door to my Dorm to find a horrible scene.

"Pavarotti…?" I asked the blank room, I started to panic.

"Pav…?" I looked to find the bird cage covered in blood and feathers, the door was also open. I started to hear some crunching in the background. I started to frantically look all around the room.

"Oh my…" I trailed off at a sight I thought I'd never see. Once I saw him the crunching stopped immediately. It was Blaine, there was a bird foot hanging out of his mouth. Even soaked in bird blood he appeared hot and dapper, although I didn't think that at the time.

"Blaine, what happened to my bird?" I asked getting nervous. Blaine slurped up the bird foot hanging from his mouth. Blaine then put and arm across his chest and rested the other elbow on it, resting his chin on his hand.

"I'm thinking he flew away… yeah," Blaine lied. "Don't beat yourself up about it though; it's not your fault. He needed to be free. He's a metaphor for you." Blaine said, and I have to admit, if his white shirt and the walls weren't stained with canary blood and feathers, I might have believed he was telling the truth. But it was painfully obvious that my canary didn't just fly away. I was getting worried, it just isn't normal for your average dapper mentor to be covered in blood and feathers.

Even after I excused that incident, Blaine continued weird me out. And trust me it is hard to freak me out when I am having beautiful dreams of skinning Rachel and placing the rest of her body in Finn's closet… that's when I woke up to something really weird.

**A/N: Please review! let me know what you think! **

**Number of panels used: three. To get to the comic here is the web address... sorry it's not a link so you can just copy and paste. :) there are spaces so i am able to show you the address so delete the spaces when you paste it.  
><strong>

http : / / lillycrystal. deviantart .com /gallery/25501493?offset=24#/d3cn4e3


End file.
